Handles: Reborn
by The Tainted Knight
Summary: With Wesker's death at the hands of Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar, Handles is left with a choice: leave the only place that accepted him with Sherry or continue Umbrella's dark legacy serving the "Organization". Rated 'T' for language and violence.


**Disclaimer: After almost five months of being MIA, I still do not own Resident Evil but I do own the Handles series. Despite being MIA, I still check FanFiction daily so I will no when one of you steal one of my characters so don't think you can pull a fast one on me.  
**

**Author's Note: This story is sort of an apology for not updating Handles for the past five months. School has sucked the life out of me and I can barely find the time to write. The last time I found the time to write, which was around New Years, I spent the time writing a new F.E.A.R fanfic called The Crossroad at Black Heart Lane. So anyway this story takes place just after the end of Resident Evil 5 or nine months prior to Handles. For those who haven't read Handles, you don't need any prior knowledge although there are some minor spoilers. This story also contains some information that will come up in later chapters of Handles. Please review as it gives me more incentive to find the time to write Handles. I'm going to try and finish the next chapter of Handles over the long weekend so you might see a new chapter soon. The last thing I want to mention is for those who are StevexClaire fans, might want to kill me when they read this. This story focuses on the relationship between Steve and Sherry and just how far things went between the two. However you should still read it anyway as this story will foreshadow future facts in the main Handles story. Also there may be some spelling errors in this story. All the mistakes are my fault, as I don't have a beta nor do I want to bother with one as my updates will take even longer if I do (Unless the beta is online twenty-four seven as I write my stories at strange hours at the night). Well enjoy this story and please review.  


* * *

  
**

Handles Reborn

Twenty-two Sherry Birkin could not believe the words that was coming out of her bodyguard's mouth. It was almost too unbelievable to become true; in fact it was impossible.

"Ma'am, we have just gotten word that Wesker has been murdered," The guard repeated, "By his orders, I'm supposed to take you and Handles to the Australia base."

For the past year, Sherry, Handles, Albert Wesker, and Jill Valentine had been living in the "Organization's" African base. Of course Sherry and Jill was here by force as Handles was here by loyalty for Wesker.

Just thinking about Steven Burnside, otherwise known as Handle, made her sad. Ever since Wesker forced Steve to kill his girlfriend Lana Turner five years ago, Steve had basically lost any signs of humanity. He was now Wesker's personal lap dog and would do anything for Wesker if he told him to. Steve had stopped referring to himself by his birth name and only goes by the name Wesker had given him. She had happened to be the only one to get away with calling Handles Steve without getting killed. The last person, who was dumb enough to call Handles by his birth name, was found twenty four hours later with one of his arms ripped off and shoved in his mouth. According to the biopsy reports, the man died from lack of oxygen due to the fact that he was choking on his own disembodied limb. When Wesker heard of this, he actually went up to Steve, patted him on the back, and in front of everybody congratulated him on killing the poor guy.

"Ma'am, are you alright," the guard asked Sherry.

"Yes I'm fine," Sherry quickly responded, "Can I wait here until Handles comes here?"

"Very well than, but as soon as he returns from his mission, we are leaving."

The guard left the room, leaving Sherry alone to pack for the journey to Australia. However instead of packing, Sherry pulled out the necklace that she was wearing around her neck. The necklace had a silver chain and the charm on the necklace was a Euro Greek Owl coin. This necklace was a gift given to her by Handles on her eighteenth birthday and it was one of her most prized possessions.

Her relationship with Handles was very complicated. They weren't boyfriend and girlfriend and they weren't just friends; they were more like brother and sister. Ever since their trip to Greece though, they have started to give each other light pecks on the lips as a way of greeting each other. There was nothing romantic about the kiss nor was there any lustful feeling in the kiss. They do it to assure each other that no matter what happens, they would always be there for each other. With living under Wesker's roof, they've sought each other's comfort often.

Even with their relationship, she had never seen Steve's face in five years. He always walked around in his Handles gab that stroke fear into everyone and wore the black faceplate that not only hid his face but distorted his voice as well. When Sherry was alone with Handles, he would remove the faceplate but he would always leave the hood covering his head, which would cover his face. When Sherry would kiss him in order to greet each other, she could barely make out Steve's golden-red cat-like eyes and could feel his beard on his face, due to the lack of shaving.

Even when Handles was out in public, where wearing the Handles gab was inappropriate to wear, he would wear a black long sleeved shirt with black jeans even in the summer. He would wear dark shaded sunglasses and wore a black baseball cap to cover his hair. The rest of his face would be covered by white bandages, which he would tell people that he had gotten into a terrible accident, if any of them asked.

Staring at the necklace, Sherry wondered what would happen to her and Handles. Now that Wesker was dead, the "Organization" took a huge hit. With Handles as the last living human tyrant, they would do anything to secure Handles and use him as there little errand boy.

Sherry knew fully well that with Wesker dead, there was no reason for the "Organization" to keep since Wesker's only reason for keeping her here was that her father appointed Wesker as her godfather. She knew that she knew too much about the "Organization" to let her leave alive and would most likely kill her. She knew that she had escape otherwise she would be dead.

But the only thing that still worried her was Handles. She had no idea what Handles was going to do. When Handles arrived, she would ask him to run away from her, away from the people who constantly reminded him of the monster that he was. She hoped that if Handles would run away from her, she could help him bring back his humanity, which was shattered and destroyed when Wesker forced Handles to kill Lana. But what she feared was that Handles would side with the "Organization" and go with them instead of her. She knew that if that happened, Handles would become her enemy. She would do anything to stop him, even if it broke her own heart.

* * *

Twenty-seven year old, Handles tV-Type Tyrant formally Steven Burnside, was stunned to hear about his mentors death. His plane had just landed on the base's private airport after another successful mission when one of the guards came onto the plane to inform him of Wesker's death. Handles allowed a small smile to escape from his lips hearing this news. He couldn't believe that Jill had actually done it. With the Intel he'd given her on the laptop, he hoped that it would help her in her fight against Bio-terrorism. But he knew the Intel would also expose his human identity to her. It didn't matter anyway, if Claire Redfield heard of the Intel, she would search everywhere to find and kill him.

When Handles was first reborn, five years ago, he had no recollection of his life beforehand. It wasn't until two years ago when he finally remembered who he was and all the horrible things he had done. He allowed his mother to be murdered because of his affiliation with Umbrella. He had unleashed the T-Virus on everyone on Rockford Island just to escape his cold prison cell. He had killed his own father in cold blood by unloading a full clip of Uzi ammunition at him because he turned on Umbrella. Worst of all, he attempted to kill the one person who tried to help him even after everything he's done.

"Handles are you alright," the guard asked him.

"I'm FINE!" Handles snapped at the guard. The guard began to cower back in fear, "Is there anything else you need to tell me or do you just like staring at me!"

"Sir I have orders to take you and Miss. Birkin, to the Australia base, to meet with the heads of the 'Organization'."

Handles' eyes widened at this. He knew full well that the "Organization" didn't care about Sherry. But he also knew that they wouldn't just let her walk away. They would most likely kill her or make her life a living hell and he would not let that happen to his only friend who was like a sister to him.

Handles took out his Lugar P08 and shot the guard in the head, effectively killing the poor bastard. The guard did nothing wrong, but he knew that he would get in the way of Sherry trying to escape and he couldn't let that happen.

Luckily the dead guard decided to bring his AK-47 with him. When the Soviet Union collapsed, many of their weapons went on the black market which the Taliban got a hold off. From there the "Organization" paid them a large sum of money to buy these weapons and their silence in order to keep the "Organization" a secret. Although the money would shut them up for a while, the "Organization" had placed many of their own in the Taliban just so they wouldn't reveal the "Organizations" existence.

Taking the gun off the poor dead soldier, he walked off the plane and started shooting the nearest guard he saw. A wide panic started to spread thought out the bases and soon the base's alarms went off. Handles didn't care though; it made his job a whole lot easier. He just kept mowing down the poor SOB and when his AK-47 ran out of ammo, he threw the gun at the nearest guard stunning him for a second, which was enough for Handles to get behind him and snap his neck.

Many of the guards tried to shoot Handles, but with his tyrant speed, none of the bullets could even graze him. He just ran towards the people that were shooting at him, end their pathetic existence, and repeat.

It wasn't long until Handles managed to get to the control room and shut off the power on the entire base. This would make sure that the guards couldn't call in any more reinforcements but it wasn't like he cared. None of them could kill him, Wesker made sure of that. Without Wesker, he was the strongest person alive. The only downside, if it even was a downside, was that it would alert everyone to his location.

Locking the door behind him he quickly grabbed a piece of sharp wire and got to work on his little trap for the guards. Working fast he quickly assembled the trap making sure that the trap would activate when the guards entered the room.

"He's in here you guys," one of the guards said at the other end of the door.

"Alright bust that door down and make sure you give him hell," A voice Handles recognized as Colonel Rallis, "I don't want to give Handles a chance to kill us."

Handles let out a barely audible growl when he heard Colonel Rallis' voice. He was one of Wesker's most loyal men and hated Handles with a passion. He had wanted to kill the colonel many times but Wesker always stopped him and told him that he was too important to kill. But with Wesker gone who would stop him from killing him.

Making sure the wire was tight enough, Handles quickly jumped up in the air and using the wall as support managed to post himself on the ceiling just above the door, away from his trap and the bullets that would be shot into the room. With both his feet hands on the wall keeping him from falling, to the ground, he had no way to defend himself. If the wire wasn't tight or fast enough to do the job, he would most likely perish.

The door exploded, most likely due to a C4 charge, and bullets entered the room at an alarming pace, destroying all the terminals in the room. This went on for about thirty seconds before Colonel Rallis yelled, "Hold your fire."

The hail of bullet fire quickly stopped and five gaurds, one being Colonel Rallis, entered the room. The guards quickly checked the room looking for Handles. It was Colonel Rallis who first spotted Handles and laughed.

"Did you honestly think that that was the smartest hiding place?" Colonel Rallis sneered causing four other guards to point their AK-47's at Handles.

"This was only meant to get away from the impending danger." Handles smugly reply.

"It would have been smarter to pick a hiding place on the ground."

"Actually it wasn't the smartest place."

"I hate to break it you but you are completely defenseless."

"Oh I wasn't talking about the bullets."

The guards looked at Handles confused before Colonel Rallis stepped on a piece of rope and unfortunately activated Handles' trap. Colonel Rallis eyes alarmed when he realized what the trap was. "Sun of a…" was all Colonel Rallis could scream, before a piece of wire that was attached to two laser projectors quickly sliced across the room.

The booby trap worked and Handles heard five silent gasps coming from his victims. Colonel Rallis dead eyes stared at Handles before his body from the hip up fell to the ground before the rest of his body followed suit. Blood began to cover the room as the other four guards fell to the ground, their hips and legs separated from the rest of their bodies. Turning to the wire, Handles saw the blood from the dead on the wire.

Smiling to himself, Handles laughed at how good his trap worked. The wire managed to slice the guards in two, ending their poor pathetic lives. Now the only thing that matter was getting Sherry out of this hell whole.

* * *

Sherry heard the alarms going off and saw the power shutting down and was alarmed at what was going on. Had someone managed to infiltrate the base and started a war? Could Leon and Claire have possibly found out where Sherry was and had come to rescue her? For many years Sherry had hoped that would happen and she would be free, but as of now she was praying that they didn't.

If they were here, any chance of getting Steve would be impossible. Claire and Leon would shoot at Handles and he would kill them. Handles knew that they were her friends and would never trust her again. She couldn't let that happen.

A guard quickly entered her room and yelled, "Come on we have to get out of here."

"What is going on?"

"Handles has gone rouge. He's killing every…" The guard couldn't kill that sentence as he had a hand though his chest.

Sherry stood there and watched as Handles removed his arm from the guard's chest. The guard dropped to the ground as a puddle of blood. Sherry looked at Handles as he stood there emotionlessly.

"Leave," Handles commanded, "Get out of here now before the 'Organization' sends reinforcements."

"Not without you," Sherry responded.

"I'm not going with you."

"Why can't you?"

"The 'Organization' won't kill me. They need me; they won't kill me unlike you."

"Steve, they will use you…"

"The 'Organization' is the only place I'll fit in with."

"That's bull, what is the real reason why you would be willing to stay with the 'Organization' who destroyed your life?"

"I owe it to Wesker…" Handles replied.

"You don't owe anything to that bastard!" Sherry retorted.

"Yes I do. He brought me back from the dead." Handles yelled, his voice getting louder.

"He only revived you because Javier died." Sherry yelled.

"He gave me food, water, shelter…"

"He wanted to use you as a weapon!"

"He was the only one who ever cared for me."

"I CARE ABOUT YOU," Sherry screamed.

"And when Leon and Claire finally came to rescue you, I'd become your enemy and you'd try to kill me."

"I would never kill you!"

"Face it Sherry, you would kill me when Claire and Leon would arrive otherwise they would realize that you turned against them and would abandon you here."

"I would never kill you!"

"Going with you will only get me killed," Handles argued, "No one wants a mass murderer on the streets!"

"I'll do anything to protect you."

"Why would you do that?"

"BECAUSE I FUCKING LOVE YOU," Sherry screamed before breaking down into a terrible sob.

Handles couldn't believe at the words he had just heard. As he saw his friend crying in front of him he was defenseless. Handles knew that Sherry cared about him, and he had only said those things to get her to angry enough to abandon him and run away by herself. If he could, he would run away from Sherry, but the "Organization" would easily find him and her, if they did run away together.

Handles pulled Sherry into a tight hug. Sherry buried her face in his shoulder and cried.

"Please Steve, please run away with me," Sherry whispered, "Someplace far away from here where the 'Organization' can't find us. Where we can never hear about them again and end all of these nightmares."

Handles only held Sherry in his arms, not saying a single word. Handles knew that he would do anything for Sherry and if running away with Sherry is what she needed, then that is what he'll do.

* * *

Twenty-four hours later, Sherry was sitting on a bed, wearing nothing but a pink robe, in a small motel room, in some African village. The room was small, the paint was peeling off, and it was dirty as hell. But that didn't matter to her, as of right now she was the happiest woman alive.

Steve had heard her plea and had agreed to run away with her. He changed into the clothes that he normally wore going into public. With all of the guards dead, Steve and Sherry quickly gathered their stuff together and ran. They found the nearest African village and checked in to the crappiest motel, posing as a married couple.

Entering their crappy room, Steve had quickly changed into his Handles garb again minus the mask, and went with Sherry to spend time together. Steve had told her that they needed to keep up appearances as a married couple and do everything a married couple did together. The "Organization" was not easily fooled, but they would never suspect Handles and Sherry to pose as a married couple. For all they know, Handles would never engage himself in any romantic affairs. Setting up a cover as Sherry's wife was perfect; since Sherry is immune to the T-Veronica virus, Steve risked no chance of infecting her.

She had blushed when Steve suggested the idea, but realized that Steve was right and submitted herself completely to him. They didn't have sex that night, Steve knew that Sherry was not comfortable with the idea yet and she was also a virgin. Sherry was very aware of the fact that she would lose her virginity to Steve. The "Organization" was ruthless; if they caught them and find out that Sherry was still a virgin, their cover would be blown and Steve would fall back into the monster's hands. If having sex with Steve would make sure that the "Organization" never gets their hands on Steve then she will sleep with him.

Last night the only thing they did was cuddle. Steve wore his Handles garb, the hood covering her face while Sherry wore nothing but a pink robe. Sherry had to get used to the idea of getting completely comfortable with Steve.

Sherry had slept through the night comfortably and woke up to find Steve not in bed beside her. She didn't wait long for Steve as he entered the room through a small window, wearing the Handles cloak and faceplate.

"What did you do," Sherry asked Handles.

"I had to steel some supplies," Handles replied in his normal distorted voice, "I didn't kill anyone and nobody saw me."

"That's good to hear. So what did you steel?"

"I managed to steel some clothes, a razor and shaving cream."

"Why?"

Handles took off his hood to reveal his short auburn hair, "I can't walk around wearing this or hide my face. It's about time I showed my face to the world and I want you to be the first one to see my face."

Handles took of his faceplate and for the first time in five years, Sherry saw her friend and "husband's" face. His face was completely pale and looked almost like a ghost. His golden-red cat-like eyes stared at Sherry waiting for a reaction. What was different about his face was different was not only that he had a beard but his face looked older and looked like he had been weighed down by the horrors he had seen.

"You look very handsome, Steve," Sherry replied.

She began to walk forward to him; Handles stopped her and said in his human voice, "Hold that thought for a minute."

Steve grabbed the shaving cream and razor, and went into the bathroom. After a minute, he walked out of the bathroom, his beard shaved off.

"I never liked that beard anyway," Handles commented.

Sherry smiled and kissed her "husband". The kiss was longer than any other kiss they shared. There was no tongue or lust involved in the kiss. The kiss was to reassure Steve that she was comfortable with their cover and that she would always be there for him.

When the kiss ended, Handles started to chuckle, "Not bad Sherry, considering the fact you don't have a lot of experience in kissing."

Handles' response was answered with a pillow thrown in his face. Handles glared at Sherry before both of them broke down and started to laugh.

It had been years since Steve and Sherry had a good laugh together. With Wesker finally gone they were free to do anything. And in for the first time in years, they both felt free. As Handles stared at Sherry he knew that as long as they were together, even when they were back to being friends when they can finally retire their cover, they would conquer every challenge that comes their way. It was then that Handles realized that Steven Burnside, the man killed and replaced with Handles by Wesker, was after five years finally reborn.

* * *

**Yes I know the ending is very original. Well that's what I get for playing FEAR 2 Reborn. If I get good enough reviews for this, I may make a little equal to this which will be rated M (If you catch my meaning). You know I can feel the angry StevexClaire fans ready to kill me for this, but I don't give a damn. It's my universe and I can do whatever I want with it. Sadly I can't go around pleasing every one. I had to keep this story canon to the Handles series and this was the best way to do it. Well I hope you enjoy it anyway and please review, otherwise I might postpone my update for Handles**

**Keep in mind that Colonel Rallis will be seen in the next chapter of Handles: Fall of Man, if I ever get around to writing it.  
**


End file.
